Discovery
by Blargwhatsittoya
Summary: John takes a morning walk and finds a little boy rummaging through the street for food. John feels propelled to take care of him. Child!Karkat and Adult!John. No slash, just a cute fluffy story. R&R Please!


John walked slowly down the street, taking in the morning air and its sweet, cool feeling. He enjoyed walking, especially in the morning and at night, when his father was still asleep and none of his friends were texting or pestering him. He just enjoyed being alone, and being able to think.

As he headed down the street in his warm jacket, he heard a noise. It was a loud slam and then a small whimper followed. He stopped walking and stared at the knocked over trash can, and then what crawled out. It was a little boy...a small, black-haired, gray skinned boy. He was pulling out something from a small bag, KFC was printed on the side. John looked almost appalled. What was a little boy doing eating from the trash?!

He rushed over, sure that the little boy didn't hear or see him. He tried to walk so he _could _see him. So he wouldn't be surprised or scared when he suddenly was there. "Hey! Are you okay?" He called softly. The boy reacted like John expected any little kid to react when they saw someone they didn't know. He was frozen in fear and rushed to hide in the trash can.

John came a bit closer, noticing as the boy hid that he had horns, two stubby ones on either side of his head. What was he? Was he some sort of...test subject? He sat on the curb of the street and looked down into the can. "Hey...don't be afraid. I wont hurt you...whats your name?" He asked softly. The boy pushed farther back, trembling in fear. He had no clothes, just a small pair of underwear, holes and tares in them. He was dirty, his hair was sticking up at all ends and his feet were cut and bruised.

"...Its okay..." John repeated, smiling silly at the boy. The child didn't reply, staying quiet until...

"Your stupid looking..." He blurted out, his voice shaky and scared. John was a bit surprised by the answer he got and blinked, his eye brows raising. He thought hard for a proper response, trying to think of something. Anything. "Uh, well you do too." He said, smirking a little. The boy didn't move, but he looked a little less sad.

"Why are your teeth like that..."

"Why is your hair like that?"

"Cause...I-I don't know...shut up!" The boy said back, crawling out a little, staring at John the entire time. "Are you bad...?" He asked quietly. John giggled. "No. I'm a good guy. So whats your name?" He replied.

"Karkat..." He said, picking his nose as he sat down. John smiled brighter. "That's a cool name! Where's your mom and dad?" He asked, looking around. Karkat shrugged, picking at a scab on his knee. "Hey, don't do that!" John said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. Karkat looked up at him, tilting his head a little. "Why...?" He asked. "Cause it wont heal!" John replied quickly. Karkat looked at him, making a poutty face. John smiled again. "Hey, why don't I get you cleaned up?"

Karkat looked at himself, then at John again. "I'm not dirty..." He said. John raised an eye brow and grabbed out a napkin from his pocket, rubbing off Karkat's cheek and showing him. "THAT is not true." He said. Karkat shrunk a little, looking a bit scared. "I...Im sorry..." He said quietly. John quickly tried to make him happy again. "Hey! Hey, no I'm sorry. Your okay. Why don't I just take you back with me and clean you up?" He asked. Karkat nodded, rubbing away a tear that rolled down his face.

John stood up, reaching down for Karkat to take his hand. Karkat looked at it strangely and took it, standing up slowly. He shivered, trying to hide the fact that the entire time he was talking with John he was freezing his little toes off. John spotted it. Nothing could get past him, especially something someone did. He pulled off his jacket quickly and had Karkat raise his arms. He quickly wrapped Karkat up and lifted him into his arms.

The boy was a bit surprised, but the warmth he received was overwhelming and he cuddled closer to it, his cheeks turning a tint of red. John smiled and carried the boy to his house.


End file.
